


Her Specialist in Shining Armour

by whitts98



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitts98/pseuds/whitts98
Summary: Saul Silva wakes up to a call in the night from Y/N who is in danger.  He has to drop everything and hope that he gets there in time to save you.
Relationships: Saul Silva/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Her Specialist in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of drugged drinks, characters being stalked. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Saul Silva or any of the characters from Fate: The Winx Saga. 
> 
> I hope you like this and as always, please leave feedback :)

Saul Silva had literally just laid down upon his bed and closed his eyes when the obnoxious blare of his phone sounded. Groaning, he flipped the bedside light on and reached across to pick up the call, readying himself to chew out the person who thought his sleep deserved to be interrupted. 

“Hello?” He grumbled as he accepted the unknown caller’s line, half expecting it to be Ben calling with an emergency of some kind. The poor man was constantly losing his phones in the greenhouse and every few weeks or so would pop up with a new number. 

There was no immediate voice on the line, but Saul could hear the distinctive techno music thumping in the background that came with a party. He sighed and went to hang up the phone, incorrectly assuming he had been accidentally pocked dialled by one of the specialists.   
But a voice in the background made him pause. 

“Where you going girlie?” Came a shout, and Saul listened to the wolf whistling of several men in the distance. 

“Saul?” A voice barely audible over the racket in the background spoke, and Saul felt his stomach flip flop. “Saul is that you?” 

“Y/N? Where are you calling from?” Saul was sitting fully upright at this point, the fogginess of sleep completely washed away from him. 

“I need…I need help.” Y/N spoke softly, her words slightly slurred

“What do you need baby?” Saul spoke without thinking, then immediately scrunched his face up in annoyance with himself letting the old pet name slip through.

Mercifully though, she didn’t seem to realise what he had said. “I feel kind of weird…I don’t, I don’t know what happened. My head…” The girl fell into silence as another wolf whistle sounded on the phone. “I don’t feel safe.” 

Saul was already tugging a shirt over his head and fumbling for his keys. “I’m on my way. Keep talking to me love, don’t hang up okay?” 

“…Kay.” Y/N already sounded like she was floating and Saul started to race out of his quarters and down to where the fleet of vehicles the school owned were kept. 

“Where are you love?” He asked desperately as he started the first car up he could find. 

“…I don’t kno- I was at the bar with Y/F/N and then, and then it all went dizzy and I can’t…” She trailed off and Saul accelerated hard out of the compound. 

“Can you go back inside of the bar sweetheart? Wait for me there?” Saul’s heart was racing. He knew exactly which bar Y/F/N liked to frequent and he knew exactly which type of characters the bar attracted. Y/N had never expressed any desire in going out to that bar before, she had always been the type of girl who preferred staying in snuggling up to his side in an evening, but of course Saul couldn’t exactly do that with her any more. 

“Theres people there…in the door.” Y/N said quietly, and Saul picked up the fear in her voice. He had never heard her like this before; so vulnerable and scared. Usually a fierce warrior, he hated hearing her frightened voice. 

“Okay, well just-“ Saul broke away and cursed as he heard a new voice clearly though the phone. He accelerated harder, spinning the wheel desperately with one hand, the other pressed the phone hard against his ear. 

“Well well well. Look what we have hear gents- a little lost girlie.” 

“No…I’m waiting for Saul…” Y/N spoke quietly, a tiny quiver in her voice. 

“ Well Darlin’, I don’t see no Saul.” The man spat and Saul cursed again, speeding by the small town on the outskirts of Alfea- he could almost see the turn he had to make to get to the bar, but as he listened to the voices on the phone he couldn’t help but curse again at the distance still between them.

“He’s…He’s coming.” 

“Yeah? Well why don’t we go and wait for him over by those trees hmm? Did ya like the drink we bought for you little darlin?” 

Almost blinded by rage now, Saul started to chew out the men on the phone, hurtling curses and promising to maim them every which way possible if they touched his girl. But his threats fell on deaf ears. With a start, Saul realised that he couldn’t hear anything more. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he stared incredulously as the ‘call disconnected’ sign flashed across the scree. 

His heart pounding against his chest painfully, he turned hard into the road leading to the bar, tires screeching against the road as he did so. All he could think about was Y/N alone with those men, and time was running out to get to her.   
Looking back, he didn’t remember speeding down the road, or even flying from his car at the sight of the girl trying to evade the men who had begun to circle like vultures. But he definitely remembered the satisfying crack as his knuckles collided with the jaw of the first man he came across. 

Training instincts kicking in, he spun and grabbed two other men, throwing punches and kicks left right and centre, all the while screaming for Y/N to get in the car. From the corner of his eye, he saw her stumble in the direction of the vehicle he had abandoned, the engine still running, and then focused all of his energy into pummelling the living daylights out of the creeps harassing her. He had disarmed them all in minutes, all of them lying unconscious on the cold ground, blood trickling from their heads, some limbs bent in an unnatural way. 

Saul made sure there were no more men anywhere, then jogged lightly to the car, not allowing himself to relax fully until he knew she was completely safe. Y/N was slumped across the front seat when he got there, her eyes half closed, but unharmed. And for that, Saul sent a silent word of thanks to whoever was listening. 

“Love, are you okay?” He asked frantically, grasping her hand in his and checking her all over for any injuries. She moaned slightly and ever so gently squeezed his hands. “I think…think they drugged me…I feel weird, so floaty and strange-“ 

“Shhh love, it’s okay. I’m here, I won’t leave you I promise.” Buckling her into the car seat, Saul sped off almost as quickly as he had driven in. He made a quick call to one of his contacts to come and pick the men up and charge them, then called Ben, hoping his old friend would pick up. 

After the third call finally was picked up, Saul let out a sigh of relief as his friend told him that Y/N was more than likely going to be okay, but would need plenty of fluids and rest and needed to be watched overnight to make sure she was fine- a task Saul was happy to take on.

Y/N slipped into a half sleep-like state on the short drive back to Alfea, occasionally mumbling something unintelligible. It broke Saul’s heart to see her like this. Up until two months ago, she would never have put herself in danger like this- he would have been there to protect her the entire time she was out. But for the last two months, she could barely look at him, let alone ask for his protection. 

It had happened out of the blue, well Saul thought so anyway. The two of them were inseparable, he adored her, worshipped the ground that she walked on. But one night he had forgotten about their plans to meet up after he had finished training with the specialists and that had been the final straw for Y/N. Saul had been blindsided by how angry and upset she was with him. He had listened without really hearing as she had gone on about him always being gone fighting monsters , never making any time for her and leaving her alone whilst he put his life in danger. The two of them had exchanged verbal blows for the best part of an hour, before Y/N had left. He had gone to bed that night for the first time in years without her beside him in bed and had half expected her to creep back into the room throughout the night. But she never materialised, and when he came back to their shared quarters the next day after training, all of her things were gone. Y/N had moved in with her friend and colleague on the other side of campus and for the last few months had actively avoided him as much as she could.   
Broken hearted, Saul had respected her wishes for space, but had been in an agonising state without her.   
Watching as she slept in the seat beside him, his heart broke again at the danger she had been in. 

Pulling up to Alfea, Saul slipped around to her side and gently picked her up, carrying her bridal style up to his quarters. 

“Mhmm.” Y/N mumbled into his shirt. “Don’t go.” 

“I’m not going anywhere princess.” Saul pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and carried her through the building, gently placing her in her side of the bed that they had shared. He drew up a chair and sat down, unable to sleep. He had to keep checking on her throughout the night anyway. 

He stayed in the chair all night, at her side at every murmur she made, making sure her breaths were even and she were okay. But at some point, he must have fallen asleep, because he jerked awake at the sound of his alarm blaring. 

Blinking the sleep away from his eyes, he quickly turned off the alarm, afraid to wake her. It didn’t matter through, because Y/N was upright and staring up at him with her doe like eyes. 

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?” He asked quickly, reaching out to cup her cheeks gently turning her head for any injuries that he had missed last night. 

“I’m fine.” Y/N smiled sweetly at him. “You saved me Saul.” 

In a fluid like motion, she leapt up from the bed and came to sit on his lap, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll always protect you love.” He whispered, resting his head against Y/Ns.

He closed his eyes as she trailed her fingers over his face, languishing in her touch. “I love you.” She breathed against his lips. “I’m so sorry.” 

Saul responded by closing the gap between their lips, kissing her as tenderly as he could, pouring all his love and devotion into the kiss. 

“You are the love of my life. I hate fighting with you. I feel like I’m missing my heart.” 

Y/N smiled again. “You’re such a sap. I love you so much.” 

“I’m so sorry love. I didn’t mean to make you worry so much.” Saul whispered. 

“I don’t want to lose you baby.” Y/N whispered back. “I can’t. You hold my heart.” 

Closing his eyes again as he held her in his arms, Saul relished in her touch, in her warmth. “Let’s make each other a promise then love. I be less reckless, and you don’t ever put yourself in any danger again. Okay?” 

“I can live with that.” 

“Done deal then.” Saul said, and pulled her away from the chair, both of them falling against their mattress, where Saul wrapped himself up in her arms and kissed her over and over again, vowing to never let her go.


End file.
